


The Night is Burning

by 16woodsequ



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Destruction, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fall of Vos, Fire bombs, Horror, I See Fire, I love that song, No Main Character Death, Panic, Senate is mean, Songfic, Starscream Air Commander, Vos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16woodsequ/pseuds/16woodsequ
Summary: In order to remove the threat of war-built seekers, the Senate decides to destroy the seeker city of Vos.On the night of the attack Starscream is horrified and desperate to save his people.Songfic, Ed Sheeran-I see fire.





	The Night is Burning

**Author's Note:**

> I've always imagined Starscreams horror at the fall of Vos something like this.  
> The song is "I see fire" by Ed Sheeran. I'm in love with this song right now. I find it matches Starscream perfectly.  
> Link to the song: [www.youtube.com/watch?v=phJo1E…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phJo1E94Yk8)

  
_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_  
_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_  
_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_  
_Keep watching over Durin's sons_  
Starscream watched as his beloved city burnt to the ground.  
Vos...  
The Seekers. _His_ Seekers. They were dying, screaming as they're home was incinerated.  
He let out a sharp hiss and clenched his fists. How could it have come to this?  
How...  
_If this is to end in fire_  
_Then we should all burn together_  
_Watch the flames climb high into the night_  
One of Vos's prided towers began to slowly collapse to the ground, it's supports giving away.  
Hysterical flyers fled and screams of agony filled the night, as wings were crushed under the fiery hail.  
_Calling out father oh_  
_Stand by and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side high_  
Starscream took off, hovering over his burning city.  
Save them.  
He _had_ to. He had to.  
_And if we should die tonight_  
_Then we should all die together_  
_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_  
Starscream landed in the burning turmoil to find himself almost blinded by the heat  
All he could hear was the crackling of the cursed fire and yet another building surrendering to the ground.  
That and his flyers. He's Seekers, being killed for nothing more than being a possible threat.  
_Calling out father oh_  
_Prepare as we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side_  
_Desolation comes upon the sky_  
Oh yes. The great and glorious Senate. Starscream growled at the mere thought of those hypocrites.  
Terrified in their berth's because of the possibility of a rebellion.  
What? A single gladiator trying to rally the dredges of the world?  
 Starscream laughed bitterly and dodged a falling ember as he moved further down the street.   
But, no. The Senate couldn't risk letting the warbuilt Seekers join with the trouble maker.  
_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountain_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_And I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope that you remember me_  
A child was screaming. Starscream rushed forward to find a Seekerlet trapped under fallen debris.  
Starscream slashed his claws to bits as he frantically dug out the terrified sparkling. He didn't care though.  
All he could see was the hated face plates of the Senate as they sat back. Quite pleased with themselves. Away from the reality of their solution.  
_Oh, should my people fall_  
_Then surely I'll do the same_  
_Confined in mountain halls_  
_We got too close to the flame_  
The sparklings wing nubs were melted.  
Starscream stared almost uncomprehendingly as the tiny flyer faded in and out of consciousness.  
How?  
His race, so proud. How could they fall like this?  
_Calling out father oh_  
_Hold fast and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side_  
_Desolation comes upon the sky_  
Another round of fire bombs fell from the sky.  
Blazing orange balls of inferno dropped onto the sea of flames that was his city.  
The sparklings optics sparked and faded. His paint, tinted orange from the flames, dimmed to grey.  
_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountain_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope that you remember me_  
Starscream ran.  
Uncaring of the heat that scorched his wings.  
All he could see was his people suffering.  
In a mindless haze he pulled Seeker after Seeker from the ruins of buildings.  
Some he could save, some he could not.  
He didn't stop, he simply ran to the next voice and tried to forget the energon staining the street.  
_And if the night is burning_  
_I will cover my eyes_  
_For if the dark returns_  
_Then my brothers will die_  
_And as the sky is falling down_  
_It crashed into this lonely town_  
_And with that shadow upon the ground_  
_I hear my people screaming out_  
His brothers where calling out to him.  
 Frantic as they tried to find their brother before the blazing city swallowed up yet another Seeker.  
Starscream slowed, vents heaving as they tried to cool his over-heating body.  
His people, they were dying.  
No, no, no, no!  
Starscream shrieked at the headless heavens  
_And I see fire_  
_Inside the mountains_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_  
Someone was beside him.  
A purple blur trying to grab onto him.  
There was an almost delirious buzzing asulting his audios.  
Starscream stared blankly at the frenzied Seeker beside him.  
CPU trying to process something besides the driving need to protect his people.  
Suddenly they were outside the city. The other Seeker holding up most of Starscream weight. He seemed to be babbling at some other flyer. But Starscream heard none of it.  
He gazed in a sort of dream state at his smouldering city bellow.  
And suddenly all went black.  
_I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burn) (fire)_  
_And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)_  
_And I see fire  (fire)_  
_And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_  
Starscream walked soundlessly amid the ashes of what had once been his home.  
Light grey flakes of soot floated down from the sky, swirling slightly in the wind.  
Vos was no more.  
The Senate was no more.  
They had fallen  
 Shortly after the looming war broke out.  
Starscream gave a sour smirk which held no humor. After the Senate bombed Vos to the ground, the surviving Seekers began to en masse enlist for the Decepticons.  
The very method used to annihilate the threat, sparked a come back that even the Senate had not anticipated.  
Starscream gazed up at the sky above him.  
 It was almost impossible to see through the cloud of white dust that hovered over the city like a fog.  
Starscream swiveled on his heel and transformed.  
Flying off to the Decepticon base. Where undoubtedly Megatron would be waiting for an explanation in regards to his absence.

_____ _

_____ _

But for now Starscream just flew.  
Leaving the screams of his people to rest.

__  
__  



End file.
